Terrain Effect Magic (BD1)
---- Terrain Effect Magic (じぎょう影響魔法, Jigyou eikyou mahou) is a form of Caster Magic that allows the user to sense and manipulate ethernano veins found beneath the earth to completely change the nature of the environment they are in. Overview Terrain Effect Magic is a form of Caster Magic that allows the user to sense and manipulate ethernano veins found beneath to earth to completely change the nature of the environment they are in, including the force of gravity within said environment. Volcano's can become frozen tundras, Dark caverns can become grassy fields. Users accomplish this astonishing feat by harnessing the immense power of large veins of ethernano located deep beneath the crust of the earth. These veins of ethernano can be found all over Earthland, varying in size. The larger the vein the more power the user can wield. That being said, the absence of large ethernano veins in an area does not render this magic unusable, the user must simply substitute the needed ethernano with their own magical power. While all mages can theoretically sense these veins, users of this magic can sense them much easier and to a higher degree than those who do not. The effects of this magic are temporary, the environment returning to its original form the moment the user's influence over it is lost. Users may also manipulate the environment in more ways than one at a time, able to increase or decrease the gravity while also maintaining a volcanic or icy environment. Oddly enough, users can also "turn" gravity so that it pushes opponents side to side or forwards to backwards, a true testament to the power at work within the casting of this magic. While this magic can indeed be used in one on one battles as an offensive magic, it is normally seen as a support magic, allowing the user to change the environment in a way that allows the user's partner to be at an advantage over a disadvantaged opponent. The exact range of this magic is currently unknown as the possible range depends largely on the size of the vein present. Though the magic tends to box itself in, the environmental effect being contained in a cube like state that is completely inescapable from within, neither magical or physical attacks damaging the container. Those viewing the magic from beyond the magic's range will be able to see through the walls, but will be unable to interact with those inside. Though, unlike from within, the magical container is vulnerable from the outside and able to be damaged or even broken by attacks. Spells Basic Spells Terrain Effect: Lava Zone (じぎょうえいきょう: ようがんちたい, Jigyou eikyou: Yougan chitai): A basic spell of Terrain effect magic that primarily effects the floor of the area in which the spell covers. The environment changes to that of a volcanic cavern of sorts, stalagmites hanging down from the ceiling, the floor become cracked earth which quickly forms into several small, sinking islands of varies shapes and sizes in the middle of a lake of lava bubbling up from bellow. The caster is normally perched safely on a stone platform extending outward from the cavern wall which prevents it from succumbing to the same fate as the small islands of rocks. It normally only takes between three and four minutes for all of the islands to be completely submerged in the lake of lava. Though, excess weight on any of the islands will result in them to sink much faster, meaning any battles fought while this terrain effect is in use are normally short lived. The heat of this environment also tends to quickly dehydrate those trapped within, causing disorientation and dizziness to quickly set in, leaving opponents vulnerable to attacks. Poisonous gases and smoke normally found in volcanic areas may also be present during the usage of this terrain effect, making even breathing a gamble to those trapped within this magic. In terms of this terrains supportive capabilities, this terrain is best utilized by earth magic users, the stalagmites making wonderful weapons capable of impaling opponents and the earth magic users ability to manipulate lava allows them the field advantage in such an area. This terrains greatest weakness would most likely be water or Ice magic users, their ability to use their cool down the lava to the point that it regains solid form renders the main effect of this terrain useless. That being said, the cooling of the top layer of lava does not automatically equal safety for opponents to tread as they please, thin layers may break and allow the opponent to fall through and into the lake of lava where they will most likely meet their doom. Earth magic users may also be able to force the uncooled lava beneath the top layer upwards and out to create volcanic geysers that may pose much more of a threat to the opponent than the lava floor ever could. Terrain Effect: Whirlpool Zone (じぎょうえいきょう: かちゅうちたい, Jigyou eikyou: Kachuu chitai): An incredibly offensive spell of Terrain effect magic that again primarily effects the floor of whatever environment the user and their opponents are in. When the user begins casting this spell whatever environment they are in will turn to that of a sealed cave with a ceiling about forty feet tall, the entire space measuring around three thousand square feet. When the user initiates this spell the ground or floor will begin to crack, followed by several geysers of water. These geysers act as the first offensive measure of this spell, the force of the water being more that enough break bones. These geysers will quickly fill the room with several feet of water, normally somewhere between ten and fifteen feet of water. Once the room has been filled to its desired depth a powerful current will begin to flow within the water, creating three massive whirlpools will begin to rotate within the area. All objects that are swallowed by the whirlpools are said to disappear forever, sent to another dimension entirely from which they can never be retrieved. It is because of this ability possessed by the whirlpools that this spell is normally only used against those the user truly wishes to kill. All the while the user him or herself is perched safely above the wave on a stone platform jutting outward from the cavern wall. Another water effect that is substituted for this one during training is a sub spell of Whirlpool zone known as Terrain Effect: Aquatic Zone (じぎょうえいきょう: すいじょうちたい, Jigyou eikyou: Suijou chitai). This sub spell is initiated in the same way that its mother spell is, a strong current does indeed form, but whirlpools will not. Other effects can be added, the water can be chilled or heated to a boil, making this sub spell useful outside of just training. Users can freeze or boil their opponents to incapacitation, increasing the current so that it becomes powerful enough to pull the opponent under water, effectively drowning them. Creating powerful waves to crush their opponents is another way the user can utilize this terrain effect. This spell can be used to support water magic users, allowing them to control the water, using it as they see fit to attack targets. Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone (じぎょうえいきょう: 重力ちたい, Jigyou eikyou: Juuryoku chitai): A basic defensive spell of Terrain effect magic that allows the user to manipulate the forces of gravity. This is one of the few terrain effect spells that does not change the appearance of the environment around the user and their opponent. As stated before, this spell only effects the gravity of the environment the user and their opponent reside in. Users can increase the gravity to several times that of earth's gravity, effectively crushing their opponent under such force. Users can also lower the gravity in the area, forcing opponents into the air. A strange effect this spell seems to have is that it also gives the ability to "turn" gravity sideways as to push opponents one way or the other similar to the same ability which is found in Gravity Change magic. This allows the user to violently push or pull people into objects. This ability gives this spell as possibility of being used as an offensive move though this spell is still normally seen as a defensive one, holding back or holding down targets to prevent them from attacking or fleeing the caster. Terrain Effect: Glacier Zone (じぎょうえいきょう: 氷河ちたい, Jigyou eikyou: Hyouga chitai): Terrain Effect: Storm Zone (じぎょうえいきょう: あらしちたい, Jigyou eikyou: Arashi chitai): Terrain Effect: Forest Zone (じぎょうえいきょう: しんりんちたい, Jigyou eikyou: Shinrin chitai): Terrain Effect: Desert Zone (じぎょうえいきょう: すなはらちたい, Jigyou eikyou: Sunahara chitai): Terrain Effect: Cavern Zone (じぎょうえいきょう: がんくつちたい, Jigyou eikyou: Gankutsu chitai): Trivia *If you wish to use or reference this article, please ask on my talk page which is linked above in my property template. *This article is the author's interpretation of this canon magic. **Permission to create this article was given by Per *The idea of "veins" of magic being able to manipulate the environment comes from "Dragon Veins" used in Fire Emblem Fates. Though, this magic does so on a much larger scale that those found in the game. Category:Caster Magic